User talk:Gabriel456
Hi ! If you have time to spare, I need some help to improve the Causality Manipulation page. It's not as awesome as it should be, something is lacking but I just can get it right :P What is it going to be about?-Thekingsman 02:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. Okay, do it.-Thekingsman 16:25, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Body Part Eerosion Hey, so i've heard about you're complants about the power of genitals erosion from Misfits. And i know it's kind of a stupid power but i do got some information on the power. It's not a whole lot of information, but i think i can get a little bit off of it to make it worthy to be on this website. (I don't know if you are one of the adims or not but regardless i just wanted to chat). On the Misits wiki it was mentioned that the girl with this power can effect more body parts than just the genitals so i think i could put some stuff on there that would be good. Kemetri D Jackkson 16:00, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will go with to see how it goes.-Thekingsman 02:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Gab, his blocked time must hafe worn off. That is why that he is unblocked.-Thekingsman 04:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I think we already have that, but it sounds okay. Lets give it a try.-Thekingsman 00:24, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Fear Manipulation Something worth doing and long overdue, we might add Manipulation to all emotions that don't have while we're at it. Let's see... we're missing Anger, Belief maybe, Desire certainly, Despair, Hope, Nostalgia might be a hard to define, Pain, Serenity possibly, Sexual Manipulation directs to Sexual Inducement, but we might want to add that too, do we already have something for Vice and Virtue? Missing powers: Hatred Inducement, Pleasure in all forms (Bliss & Horror Inducement doesn't really count), most of the positive emotions (joy/happiness etc). Emotion in Wikipedia gives quite a list. --Kuopiofi 11:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Heromainia Hi Gabriel ! Could you tell me what the Heromainia Wiki is about ? I wandered on it a bit, but still don't quite get it :P DYBAD 06:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. Maybe I can come up with a character or two. More work involved compared to superpower, though. So I'm not quite sure yet ^ ^ Maybe an interesting backstory for an interesting power would do the trick. DYBAD 07:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! Don't hold your breath, though. I need some bright idea before I can manage to move my lazy ass :P Beside, a character requires a personality, past, tastes, motivations, friends, allies, aquaintances, ennemies... and a world to live in. Damn, that's a awfull lot of work o_O DYBAD 07:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Oneiric Unity I remade the page into something more apealing (I think). Could you take a look, and tell me how you feel about it ? DYBAD 23:05, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! :) The concept itself is fascinating, but putting it in practice was more complicated and tricky than I thought. Now it really looks like Omnipotence with a nice background, even more so than the former Unity.User:DYBAD DYBAD 23:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Archangel Physiology I've been planning to do some editing in/on all Mythic Physiology, and I've been considering the possibility of chancing Archangel Physiology from Mythic Physiology page to Transcendent Physiology, basically instead of archangels as "species" to individuals as "deities". They are pretty close to deities in many ways after all. As the creator of the page, what is your opinion about this? If you give the permission, I'll do that at some point in future when I get that far, if not I'll simply edit it among/as the other Mythic Physiology pages. --Kuopiofi 06:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Will take some time before I get that far, but it'll happen. --Kuopiofi 10:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I have a question for you Hi there! Okay since you seem to know more than me on the techinol side of powers. I have a character named White Lynx hes a feral and an empath( I called his power Empathic Feralism). His feral powers come from his father(he has the feline agility,speed,reflexes, strength, ect of all cats but still looks human) and his empath powers come from his mother who comes of beings some of who descended to the physical plane from the astral plane. Ive been researching Empathic powers so much(I already knew alot of things from knowing of characters like Empath,Meggan,Raven,Phoebe Halliwell,Peter Peterilli ect for years)and editing the empathic power pages(which someone kept deleting everything I edited even though he knew nothing about the power and he never seen the power used in any media). I was thinking about giving my character Empathic Teleportation(this would be a future power for him when hes older) so that he could have a way of travel. I was thinking about having his teleportation work in a way that since he can sense the emotional energies on the astral plane(since the astral plane is made up of emotional energy) that he could latch on to that and travel through the astral plane and back to the physcial plane in a different location(somewhat similar to how Nightcrawler goes through deminsions and end up in a different place). Another way I was thinking that maybe he could use his empathic creation power to turn into pure emotional energy/creature(Similar to the Emotional spectrum entities of DC Comics) and travel that way(through the planes ect). What do you think, do you think its possible and does it make sense also do you have any ideas other ideas on the matter? Thanks Thanks! I actually have five characters called The Descedants they are assassins. Yeah White Lynx is a powerful empath, and his mother was super powerful like along the lines of Emma Frost or Jean Grey but an Empath. Im trying to work on the technical side of their powers which is proving a bit harder than I thought it would be XD. I only know alot about empathy and telepathy. Im going to also post a short version of this question on the Empathic Creation page. Do you know anyone that might know alot about psionic powers? Nature Unity The idea sounds quite good, but "Unity" is supposed to encompass everything, and Nature is only a part of reality. Oh well, let's just say it's a partial power of Unity :PDYBAD 08:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC)